Irresponsible Responsibility
by White.Delicacy
Summary: Bella becomes pregnant after one lust filled night with Edward. Now she goes through the struggles of being seventeen and pregnant in high school. A story of how an unplanned pregnancy brings two people together. Rated M for some mature scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was perfectly fine until I pulled into the parking lot of the drugstore. At least I kept telling myself I was fine on my drive from Forks to Portland but now that I was here my pulse had picked up dramatically and my palms had started sweating. I looked at the clock on my dash: 4:26. I had been sitting in the parking lot for 10 minutes trying to pep talk myself. The pharmacist in the store probably thinks I'm about to rob the place or something.

_Just get it over with. It's just a simple purchase. Walk in, get it, and get out._

I finally forced myself out of my old truck. The whole thing groaned when I stepped out and slammed the door behind me. Why couldn't I have a vehicle that didn't draw so much attention to me? I was probably imagining that the people down the street were staring at me.

The bell above the door jingled when I walked inside the store, making the lone cashier look up at me in curiosity. I avoided eye contact with her and looked down immediately, my face becoming hot. I pretended to look at some of the eye shadows in the cosmetics aisle for a bit, even though I never cared for much makeup. I was stalling.

When I was sure the cashier was no longer paying attention to me, I ducked into the "feminine health" aisle, slowly making my way past the numerous tampons and pads that promised "a happy period". I snorted; yeah I would be pretty happy about having my period right about now.

Just beyond the typical hygiene products was the purchase that I utterly dreaded to make. I didn't know there would be so many options for pregnancy tests. I cringed at even thinking the word "pregnancy". I took a quick glance to my right and left side. No one in sight. Jeez I was so paranoid. I stood there for another second reading all the labels and brands; Clear Blue, Answer, First Response. How did I know which one to choose? I remember reading somewhere that you should take more than one just in case. Was I supposed to take two tests from the same brand? Did I have to take the two tests at the same time, or within a few days of each other? Did it matter if I took it in the morning or at night? I was going to need to do some serious googling about this whole – ugh – pregnancy thing. First things first though, I need to buy one. I closed my eyes reached out and grabbed the first thing my hand touched. I opened my eyes and looked down. First Response. I grabbed a Cllear Blue test too, just in case one didn't work, or if I messed it up. Knowing me, that would be entirely possible. I would miss the damn stick and pee all over my hand.

Before going to the cash, I grabbed some chocolate bars and some deodorant. Maybe if I have some other mundane items in my checkout then the cashier wouldn't notice that I was buying home pregnancy tests. There was that word again. I almost laughed out loud, yes because buying chocolate will cover up the two pregnancy tests that I also have in my hand. But at least I will have the chocolate for some comfort food depending on the outcome of these tests.

Just as I walked up to the front of the store to pay, the bell jingled again signaling another customer had entered the store. I looked up in panic, of course not recognizing the anonymous shopper. This is why I went to Portland to begin with. There's no reason I should ever have to see these people again.

I almost threw the items onto the counter. I still didn't make eye contact with the girl at the register. I felt the heat rising to my face as I saw her hand reach for the small box labeled "Clear Blue". She didn't even hesitate or look at me as she continued to scan the next item. Maybe I was making a bigger deal out of this than I thought. Isn't teen pregnancy on the rise in the US right now? She probably saw people buying this stuff all the time while she was working here. I tried to convince myself that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on here today. I was just a casual shopper.

I was nervously looking around anywhere but at the cashier when she told me the total, "That's thirty-eight ninety-seven, please."

I shoved my hand into my wallet and pulled out two twenties and hastily put them in her awaiting hand.

She pulled out the change and held it out for me, this time I accidentally made eye contact. She had a kind smile as she said, "Have a nice day, and good luck."

I mumbled a, "Thanks," and blushed as I hurried out of the store. So she definitely noticed what I was buying.

I hopped into my red truck with my usual lack of grace and shoved the key into ignition, both eager yet dreading to be home. The drive back to Forks blurred by me while I kept eyeballing the small plastic bag beside me. I absently thought about pretty insignificant things like, if Charlie was home or not, when my English paper on a Midsummer Night's Dream was due, and if there was still any leftover fish in the freezer. Anything to keep my mind off of _that_ word. The one that makes me cringe every time I think it.

Before I knew it I was pulling into the driveway of my house. The police cruiser was nowhere to be seen. I internally sighed at that. It was probably better that Charlie wasn't here right now. I would not have any sort of explanation that I was ready to tell him if he found me falling apart in the bathroom. Better that I have my privacy right now to deal with…things…

I scooped up my plastic bag in one hand and pulled my keys out with the other to unlock the front door. There was no stalling this time. It was now or never as I all but ran into our single upstairs bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and turned the lock shut with a click. I looked in the mirror and that's when I felt the panic rising in me. I felt beads of sweat forming at my forehead and my breathe start to come in shaky pants. I turned the tap on and splashed some cold water on my face. The cold felt really nice on my slightly clammy skin. I gripped the counter and stared at my own deep brown eyes in the mirror. I was slowly gathering up courage so I could open up the box. I started with First Response because it always claimed to find the earliest signs of _pregnancy _I still could not believe I was thinking that word. I'm seventeen for God's sakes. I sat down on the toilet with a loud sigh. I pulled out the stick and quickly skimmed over the instructions. Pee on the stick, wait 10 minutes for the indicator. Easy.

How degrading is it that possibly one of the most life changing moments of my seventeen years is determined by peeing on a damn stick. I awkwardly shifted my right leg out to one side and stuck my hand underneath me. I had left the tap running to help get it flowing.

"Ugh," I exclaimed in disgust when some of the drops splashed onto my hand. "Seriously is there not a better way to do this?" I asked to an invisible audience.

I finished up and was pretty sure I got most of my stream onto the detector part of the test. I put a piece of toilet paper on the counter and laid the test on top of it. I pulled my phone out to start a 10 minute timer. I kept the door locked and just sat on the edge of the tub. I did not want Charlie walking in here and seeing _that_ on the counter in case he came home now. I bounced my leg up and down with nervous energy. I couldn't still anymore as I paced nervously back and forth in the tiny bathroom. I looked at the timer; seven minutes to go. I chewed on the edge of one of my nails. The sweating was starting up again. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest going out of control. I can't do this. I can't do this. I chanted over and over again in my head.

The timer went to the six minute mark and I decided to turn on the shower. As soon as the water got above a temperature that would give me hypothermia, I undressed quickly and got in. As the water cascaded over my body I looked down at my now flat stomach. I held out my hands in front of me imaging what I might look like 3 months from now, 6 months from now. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing and just feel the individual droplets of water running over my body. My body that was soon going to be changing, the corner of my mind nagged at me. This time my stupid brain brought up an image of my tiny A cup breasts growing in sizes and full with milk.

"You don't even know if you're pregnant yet, Bella." I chided myself aloud. Notwithstanding the fact that my period was already 6 days late after never being late from my 28 day cycle in my life.

I lathered up my loofah with my fruity body wash and very thoroughly washed every corner and crevice of my body. Just trying to pass the time. It was when I was rubbing my hands through my hair that I heard the tiny beeping from my phone on the counter.

No longer being thorough, I rinsed out my hair in the now lukewarm water and yanked my towel off the rack beside the tub. I vigorously rubbed the towel over my head, trying to soak up as much of the water as possible. I gave my body a once over with my now damp towel, then wrapped it around my torso and nearly dripped on the wet floor walking over to the sink. Wouldn't that be a great welcome home for Charlie? Bella unconscious on the floor in nothing but a towel, with a fresh pregnancy test sitting on the counter. I stepped over the puddles carefully and reached to turn off my phone alarm that had still been beeping. I avoided looking at the test sitting just to the left of my phone. Maybe if I didn't look then it wouldn't be positive.

In a flight of bravery I grabbed the stick and looked at the little indicator window. There were pink lines on it. The instructions said two lines meant pregnant and one line meant not pregnant. There were lines – plural. One was slightly fainter than the other, but there was no mistaking the two lines that were completely changing my future.

_Oh God. Oh god damn it. Oh shit. Oh FUCK. _"I'm pregnant. Oh my god I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud made it feel more real. My hands were trembling as I reach towards my stomach. There is a baby growing inside of me. "This isn't supposed to happen to me. _I'm_ the responsible one." I tried to convince myself that this couldn't have happened. But all the signs pointed to the same conclusion.

Obviously the thoughts of "termination" passed through my head but they were dismissed as soon as they were brought up. No, I was definitely going to go through with a pregnancy. I shuddered at that word even more now that it was actually officially applied to me. I thought about taking the second test but I didn't really think it was necessary. I was only confirming what deep down I already knew.

Just a mere three weeks ago I had made the decision that would change my life. All because he had wanted me. And because I had wanted him back just as badly.

Then another scary thought occurred to me. How do I tell Edward?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the warm response to my first chapter. I appreciate every review so keep them coming (and if you don't post as a guest I will respond to every review!). I was away for the weekend so there was a longer delay than I planned for with posting chapters but as a reward for patience, I will be uploading two tonight, so here is the first one!**

* * *

3 Weeks Earlier

I was just reaching for my first bite of salad when Jessica came and plopped herself down beside me in the cafeteria.

"Please tell me you are going to Alice's birthday party tonight," she looked at me with wide excited eyes.

I pushed my food around with my fork a little debating on what to say. I was never the "party type". "Sorry Jess but I don't really know yet. You know I don't really like parties."

"Oh come on Bella! Aren't you at least curious about what their house looks like? I mean, they've never had people over," she continued to try and persuade me. Jessica was always so nosey.

It was hard not to be curious though; Alice Cullen and the rest of her family had just moved to Forks a couple months ago. Alice was really bubbly and in general, nice to pretty much everyone. She had invited the whole school to her party. She was in my year, along with her twin brother, Edward.

"You know Edward will be there, Bella," Jessica wagged her eyebrows up and down.

I tried to act nonchalant, "Well yeah, he does live there. Why should I care?"

Jessica gaped at me, "Don't even try and pretend that you haven't noticed him staring at you!"

I looked down, my infamous blush rising to my cheeks while I started shoveling food into my mouth to avoid responding. Sure, I might have noticed Edward looking my way now and again. It was hard not to notice him; he was gorgeous. I'm talking, Greek god gorgeous. You could see his muscles stretching his T-shirt out across his chest. The few times we made eye contact I swear I got lost in his green eyes. Then his hair, _oh my god his hair, _looked like he just had the most fantastic sex of his life. His bronze locks were in a constant state of sexy disarray. So yes, I might have noticed him looking at me from time to time but looks were all he had. Aside from that, he wasn't really my type. He skipped school quite a bit and had that "I don't give a shit" attitude. I'm pretty sure my shy, clumsy self wasn't his type either. He probably only looked at me so much because he was wondering when I would trip, and make a fool of myself next. Entertaining stuff, I'm sure.

Jessica was giggling, "Bella? Earth to Bella?" I snapped my head up, not realizing I had gotten so lost in my thoughts. My face was hot.

Angela came and sat down beside me. "Leave her alone Jess, you know she's a space case," she teased, nudging me in the side with her elbow. Angela always had my back. She was a quiet type, just like me. It's why we always got along so well. She knew when not to push me to talk more.

Angela tilted her head at me and asked, "So Jess said you don't want to go to the party tonight?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought. It could be fun I guess." Jess had put the thought of Edward in my mind and now, as sad as it was, I was more seriously considering going to the Cullen's house.

Jess squealed, "It _will _be fun! You'll come too of course, Angela. Oh this is so exciting! We need to figure out what we're wearing. Bella we'll stop at your place first to pick your outfit out, because that's going to take the longest."

Angela laughed and nodded along with what Jessica was saying.

I gave Jess a glare then stuck my tongue out at them both, "Yes, yes, let's all make fun of Bella's complete lack of style." It was easier to let them both come and raid my closet than to spend forever debating what to wear by myself. It would be fun to hang out with them after school anyways.

Just then Alice waltzed across the cafeteria over to our table of three. "You're all coming to my party tonight right?" she chirped in excitement.

"We've just finally convinced Bella to come, so yeah, we'll all be there. Can't wait!" Jessica quickly replied.

"Perfect. Just as I predicted, everyone is coming," she said with a smile and wink, and then she was gone again, flitting back to her table with her older brother, Emmett and their other friends. Edward wasn't sitting with them so I assumed he had skipped today again. I guess I wouldn't be seeing him in Biology today.

The three of us got up to clear our trays just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Angela and I had English together so we walked together in comfortable silence to our classroom across the school. We sat at our seats in the front of the room and the teacher began her drone. I absently jotted down some notes here and there while thinking about the party I was just persuaded into going to. I probably wouldn't stay that long. Just a couple of hours and then I would leave, regardless if Edward was going to be there or not. It's not like he would be hanging out with me. I wanted to finish the book I was reading anyways. I heard the teacher mentioning an upcoming assignment on Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" so I quickly made note of the due date. English was one of the few classes that didn't take me too much effort to do well in. Reading was basically the only thing I enjoyed doing on my nights in.

Last period rolled around as the day dragged on. Jessica was already at our lab table in biology waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"Aren't you just so excited about the party tonight, Bella?" She gushed. Clearly this was going to be the highlight of her week. Maybe even highlight of the month.

"Sure, Jess," I nodded at her as I took my seat and pulled out my lab book.

Mr. Banner started up a power point presentation to introduce the new topic for the next few weeks. We would be learning about all the systems in the body, starting with the circulatory system. I groaned internally, sounds like a lot of memorization work for this stuff.

Several slides in, Edward walked in. His hair was glistening from the light rain outside. He walked past me to sit in the table directly behind mine.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said sarcastically.

"Always a pleasure," he replied. His smooth voice sent tingles down my spine when I heard him behind me.

Jessica held her hand up to my right ear and whispered, "Don't turn around but Edward is totally staring at you right now. I told you so! You _have_ to talk to him at the party tonight."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry, I'll get you looking hot, then you can use your womanly charm on him."

"_Womanly charm_?!" a chuckle burst out from my lips.

"Something funny over there Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner raised his eyebrows at me. I shook my head no, and he continued to talk about the wonders of how blood travels through our body.

Class seemed to wrap up rather quickly as the bell rang all of a sudden. As I put my things into my worn out backpack I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see none other than Edward standing right behind me with a hint of a smile on his face.

"So I'll be seeing you at my sister's party tonight?" he asked in his velvety voice.

I stared at his green eyes, unable to come up with an answer immediately. I finally stuttered out, "Um yeah, I uh, I'll be going there with Jess and Angela. I uh, guess I'll see you around."

"Take care," he said. Without another word he turned his back on me and walked out the door. There was a trace of his cologne left in the air, and it made me long for him in a way I wasn't expecting. That was the first conversation we'd ever had together. Maybe he really had been staring at me quite a bit lately.

I caught up with Jessica who was already at her locker grabbing her jacket.

"Hey so you're gonna follow me to my house?"

"Yup, time to raid your closet."

I sighed and walked with her out to the parking lot where my truck was waiting for me. My truck roared to life when I put the key in the ignition. It was a quick ride home with Ang and Jess following me in Jessica's car. Charlie wasn't home yet but he would probably get in around supper time.

The girls followed me up the stairs to my bedroom where my closet was half open. Jessica walked over and pulled it wide open with gusto. Before I even sat down on my bed she was flipping through each hanger with a quiet, "nope, no, no, maybe, no, oh yes, nope," to herself at every item. Angela pulled out a magazine and lay down across my bed to thumb through the pages of the latest celebrity gossip. I glanced over at it, it was from July, so not really the latest gossip. I think Jessica left it in my room sometime when she was over. I don't remember ever buying any Us weekly.

"Bella try these on and then come show us," Jessica was next to me handing over several hangers with various dresses and skirts to model for them.

I took them begrudgingly and went through the motions of trying on each outfit and allowing Angela and Jessica to ooh and ah and talk about the pros and cons of each ensemble. Eventually they had both agreed on a final outfit for me; a simple grey body con dress paired with some studded flats – I had vetoed the heels, they were too dangerous for me. I, on the other hand, did not get a kick out of playing Barbie with them for 45 minutes. I was happy to just wear jeans and a t-shirt on any given day but according to Jess that would just not be appropriate for the big Cullen birthday party.

It suddenly occurred to me that it would be Edward's birthday too, him being Alice's twin and all. It just happened that Alice was the more social of the two and had the initiative to put together the party. Edward struck me as the type who wouldn't care all that much about birthday parties to plan one for himself.

Jessica and Angela had gone back home so they could get themselves ready. I started preparing some diner, knowing that Charlie would be home soon. I put some pasta on the stove to cook and got out a jar of tomato sauce. While the pasta was cooking I started to tear up some lettuce for a caesar salad. When I was tossing the salad I heard the door open then close and the familiar stomp of boots as Charlie got the mud off of them.

"Spaghetti is almost ready!" I called out to him as he went to sit in his recliner to flip to the news. I got a grunt in response. It must have been a long day at work.

I set the table and called him to dinner just a little while later.

"Smells good, Bells," Charlie said just before digging into his large helping.

I took a few bites and then told him about the party at the Cullen's house tonight.

"There better not be any drinking going on over there. I've heard stories about that Emmett kid," Charlie eyed me suspiciously.

"Don't worry dad," I reassured him immediately, "I'm driving there myself, so I won't be touching a single drop of alcohol. I probably won't even stay that long, you know me. It's just that Jess really wanted Angela and I both to go."

Charlie nodded at me with his approval and continued to dig in to his food. I checked the time and saw that I had some time to freshen up and even get some reading done before heading out. I excused myself from the table and went upstairs to brush my teeth. It wouldn't do to show up to a party with garlic on my breath. What would Edward think? Why did I just think of him? I don't care what he thinks. I'm not going there to see him; I'm going so I can have fun with my friends.

I spent the next hour trying to concentrate on reading Wuthering Heights but I felt wired, as if I had just drank a large coffee. I kept checking the time, not wanting to get there early, but aiming for the critical window of being 'fashionably late'.

Finally it was an acceptable time to leave so I grabbed my purse and flats from my bedroom and ran downstairs, nearly tripping at the bottom step. I don't know why I was suddenly so excited to go. Edward's face crept into my mind. I wanted to roll my eyes at myself. He had never even spoken to me before today, get a grip Bella.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled behind me as I closed the door. I tossed my purse on to passenger seat and pealed out of my driveway. I was actually excited. Me. I was excited for a party.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just a little after 8 when I pulled up to the Cullen household. People had already started rolling in. There were twinkling lights wrapped around every post and column on the house. Black, helium-filled balloons were spaced out evenly along the walkway up to the front door. It was all very tasteful and elegant. It didn't look like your typical high school party.

I spotted Angela's car parked among the rows of cars in the large driveway so I knew her and Jess were already inside somewhere. At least I wouldn't have to stand awkwardly by myself when I first got inside. When I got up the front step I heard the music blasting loudly inside so I just opened the door to walk right in. No point in knocking if no one is going to hear it.

"Bella baby! How's it hangin?" An already drunk Mike Newton put his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged his arm off quickly and told him, "I'm just going to find Ang and Jess. Bye Mike." I scurried off away from him. He was pushy enough without any alcohol in him, I didn't want to be worrying about fending off the advances of a drunk Mike tonight. Last year he asked me to just about every dance there was at school. I rejected him every time. He was just so clingy. I felt bad for Jess though, since she had had a crush on him for quite some time.

Just thinking of Jess, I saw her across the large living room with a drink in her hand, laughing next to Tyler. She must be trying the whole 'make him jealous' routine tonight. I assumed the punch in Jessica's hand was not just your typical fruit punch. I scanned the room again looking for Angela. She would be my sober friend for the night since she drove here too. I saw lots of our other classmates drinking, or dancing next to the high quality speakers.

Suddenly some black spiky hair was in my face as Alice hugged me and greeted me, "Thank you for coming to my party Bella! It means a lot. Have fun!"

"Sure Alice. Thanks for inviting me, and happy birthday," I said, a bit caught off guard by her hug. She was a bit of an odd one.

She stood there smiling at me for a second as if she wanted to start a conversation. I was no good at small talk. I luckily spotted Angela coming out from what I assumed must be a bathroom.

"Oh there's Ang, thanks again Alice," I quickly told her and then maneuvered around her to get to the hall where Angela was walking down.

She spotted me and waved, "Bella, you're here! Their house is huge. I swear I almost got lost trying to find a bathroom here. There're people outside in the backyard too. They have a dance floor set up back there with lights and everything!"

"Let's go in the backyard then. Mike is around here somewhere and he's already had several drinks and started hitting on me," I grumbled.

Angela led me through the crowd to the back of the house where French doors opened to a beautiful deck and dance floor. Angela squealed as one of her favourite songs came on and ran to the outdoor dance floor to join the group of people jumping around with their hands in the air. She didn't even try to convince me to join her. Everyone who knew me knew that I didn't dance. I was a safety hazard to everyone. I grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and awkwardly stood there sipping my water. I almost wished I was drinking something a little stronger because then maybe I wouldn't feel so out of place.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement at the side of the house. For a second I got scared when I thought it might be an animal but there were too many people and too much loud music for an animal to be anywhere near here. I caught a glimpse of some blond hair and then saw in the darkness of the trees that Emmett was pushing the blonde up against the wall of the house, almost aggressively sucking at her neck. I quickly looked away. They were probably both wasted idiots. Charlie was right about Emmett, it looks like; just a typical guy getting drunk and picking up girls.

"Well, well, well. Trying to get away from me? Stop playing Bella. Just come and dance with me," I cringed at the sound of Mike's voice in my ear.

"No thanks Mike," I firmly told him while giving him one of my best glares.

"Bella don't be like that! Just one dance," He started to whine at me. Mike was one of the nicest people but he just didn't leave me alone. He couldn't take a hint.

He had started to wrap his arm around my waist in an effort to guide me to the dance floor. I pushed away at him while looking for any sign of Jess or Angela so I could make my escape. Even Alice showing up would be good right about now so I would have an excuse to go talk to someone else.

I then felt a different arm wrap around my shoulders and pulling me close. I inhaled the oddly familiar smell of that same intoxicating cologne of Edward's.

"Bella, I've been looking all over for you," Edward looked meaningfully in Mike's direction.

Mike just stood there with his mouth gaping open.

I smiled and played along. This could be fun. It would get Mike to leave me alone at least. "Oh Edward, silly, I was just over here getting a drink."

"You two? Together?" Mike looked back and forth between us.

I just smiled innocently at him, neither confirming nor denying his assumptions. Let him think what he wants.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be, Newton?" Edward asked in a threatening tone.

Mike looked like he was at a loss for words. He turned around and staggered back inside like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. He was probably heading off to drink away his feelings of rejection. Poor Mike. It was pretty hard to get girls around here when Edward was your competition. Not that Edward was competing for me of course, but Mike didn't know that.

I looked nervously up at Edward, "Well thanks. Oh and happy birthday and all. I'd better go look for Jessica now. She was with Tyler last I saw her and, who knows what she might get up to since she's been drin – "

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Edward interrupted my nervous babbling.

He stared intently into my eyes. I felt like I couldn't say no to him. I don't think I wanted to say no to him. He was dazzling.

"O-okay."

He took my arm in his and stumbled a bit down the stairs to the stone pathway that led to the garden. He caught himself, leaning on the railing for some support.

"Are you drunk?" I accused, my eyes narrowing at him. He hadn't seemed to be slurring his words or anything.

"I hold my liquor well," he explained to me. "You're looking pretty dry yourself, anything I can get you to ah, wet your whistle per say?"

I felt myself blushing at the little innuendo. Whether it was intended or not, I didn't know. Maybe Edward didn't entirely know what he was saying what with the drinking and all.

"Bella?" Edward was still looking at me waiting for a response.

"Oh no. No I drove here. I'm not drinking tonight."

"One or two drinks isn't going to kill you," He grinned at me with a crooked smile.

I wasn't falling for his charms just yet. "My father is the police chief of Forks, Edward. I'm not very well going to get drunk and then drive home," I told him sternly.

"Then don't go home," he whispered seductively in my ear. The feeling of his hot breath on my sensitive skin sent tingling up and down my spine. I felt my body heating up in response to him.

We continued walking away from the party into the darkness of the backyard. The music had faded to a dull thudding in the background. I was suddenly very aware of how skimpy my grey dress was, and the feeling of Edward's hand on my bare back, guiding me to a bench nestled among the trees. A cool wind blew making the leaves rustle above us and causing goose bumps to appear all over my skin.

"Come sit with me. I'll warm you up," Edward said softly to me. I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest as he pulled me down to sit in his lap. Could he hear my heart beating? It felt like it was really loud to me.

His hand went to my thigh and my breath hitched in my throat. Did I want him to touch me like this? Deep down I had definitely fantasized about it but it was really happening, right now. I felt his hot breath on my ear again and then he whispered, "I've wanted to kiss those lips for quite some time now."

My breath came out shaky. He was turning me on more than I cared to admit to myself. This was Edward Cullen. The boy who every girl went after and never succeeded. Why did he want me? Because he's drunk. Nevertheless I still turned my face towards him, eager for a kiss from his soft looking lips.

And kiss me he did. There was no starting off tender and warming up to each other, he went full throttle right away, and I loved every second. His tongue glided across my lips and they parted with a soft sigh from me. His hands came up and threaded themselves through my hair as he attacked my mouth with his. Our tongues wrestled back and forth, caressing and tasting each other.

We finally broke apart, both panting, with wide eyes. My hair was a mess from Edward's hands running through it. I'm not the type of girl to hook up with someone at a party. With Edward it was different. I could feel a connection between us, like an electric current running between our fingers when we touched. Our attraction was chemical.

"Bella I want you. I want to make you feel good," Edward murmured as he sucked on my neck. I moaned. I wanted him too, but what was I doing?

"Yes, Edward," I replied back in a husky voice. He was driving me wild. His hands made their way down my body and reaching my underwear he looped a finger into the waist band to pull them down slowly. His fingers ghosted along the sides of my thighs. I don't know if it was his touch, or the gentle breeze in the air but I was getting shivers up and down my spine.

His fingers then made it to where my heat was. He looked into my eyes as he slowly pushed two fingers in, making me groan. I didn't know why I was doing this, but I didn't want him to stop. It felt like it was just us alone in the universe as he fingered me underneath my dress.

"I told you I didn't want you to be dry tonight," Edward smirked.

I couldn't think as his hand continued to work away at me down below while he attacked my neck with his mouth again. He trailed his tongue down across my collar bone and back up to my ear again.

"Oh Edward please," I moaned at him. I didn't care anymore. I wanted him now. I wanted to feel alive, and Edward was already making me feel incredible.

Edward laid his sweater down on the ground and pulled me down on top of him. I fell somewhat ungracefully onto him. He flipped us with surprising coordination for an inebriated person. This was happening. I had never done anything beyond fooling around with a couple of past boyfriends. I had never gone 'all the way' as they say. I didn't tell Edward though. I didn't want him to back off. I wanted to do this with him. I don't think virginity is that big of a deal anyways. People care too much about that. It doesn't define who you are or anything.

It was in between passionate kisses that I managed to get enough air to say, "Wait, do you have something? Like a condom?"

Edward continued to kiss me, his tongue finding its way into my mouth again. I pushed on his chest a little more forcefully and prompted him again, "Edward?" I was not going to be an idiot about this. I knew all the dangers of unsafe sex.

With almost a sigh he pulled away from me and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. How stereotypical, he kept his condoms in his wallet. I was happy though. I did not want to have to stop. I really liked the direction we were heading in. He unzipped his pants and I saw his hard member for the first time. He seemed big to me. I didn't have a lot of experience for comparison, but it definitely turned me on. He slid the condom on with some difficulty. That was probably due to the whole being drunk thing. Before I knew it his lips were at my ear again. Oh how I welcomed the feeling of his breath on me. He was sucking on my earlobe! My hands were in his sexed up hair immediately. I was pulling on his bronze locks while his tongue swirled around my ear.

With no warning at all, he suddenly thrust into me, and then with next to no pause he pulled out and thrust back in again. It hurt! I felt so tight down there. I stiffened up slightly but if Edward noticed or not, he was too drunk to care. I focused on the feeling of his hands on my body and his soft lips on my collarbone. With every thrust the pain lessened and I gave in more to the pleasure. He filled me completely. I was moaning so loud but I didn't care. This felt so right with him.

His pace picked up and my hands clawed at the ground around me from the intensity. I felt like I was going to explode. He was becoming more and more uneven in his thrusting. He was panting hard into my ear. I felt like I didn't have control of my body. I raked my fingers down his back and he groaned. It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

"Ah, Bella! I'm - I'm cumming!" He shouted as he gave one final thrust into me. We were both sticky with sweat. It was over so quick.

He rolled himself off of me and grabbed the condom by the top to ease it off of his now softening erection. I suddenly felt self-conscious of my lack of underwear, and my dress hiked up around my stomach. I sat up and shuffled around to get my skirt down over my thighs again. The movement caused a sting of pain deep inside me. Yes, I would be sore tomorrow. Edward _was_ big.

I looked over at Edward who was now fumbling with trying to tie a knot in the condom so the jizz wouldn't leak out. His drinks looked to be really catching up to him. It was when I was looking that I noticed some drips coming off the bottom of the condom. My heart stopped.

I was almost afraid to speak, "D-did it break?"

Edward looked down and looked back at me then waved it off, "Nah we're fine, it just spilled a bit when I took it off probably. Don't worry."

He threw the now tied up condom into the bushes behind me, "Now why don't you come cuddle up to me, brown-eyed beauty?"

I just stared at him. The condom had been leaking. It had semen leaking from it. That could have gone inside me. _Shit._ What have I done? Why did I do this? I barely even know Edward. My heart was picking up speed as I started to panic. I reached around me to find the small piece of balled up fabric that was my underwear. I gripped it in my fist and got up, wincing as some more pain in my groin hit me.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward called after me.

"I've gotta go," I hastily answered back. I felt sick to my stomach. I hurried across the backyard and around to the side of the house, avoiding going through the party. I didn't even bother trying to find my friends; I just urgently needed to leave. Did I just make a really big mistake? Did I really just have sex for the first time in a backyard? Did I really just have sex with Edward?

My mind was in turmoil as I got into my car and pulled out of the property. The whole way home I just kept talking myself in circles. Maybe the condom wasn't broken. Maybe it just leaked. This is what you get for losing your virginity to a guy you barely know. He made me feel so alive, though. I was probably just a one night stand for him. I think I knew that, but I just wanted him so badly. I was filled with nagging worries and self-doubts.

I finally pulled into my driveway and tiptoed inside. Charlie was asleep for his 6:00am shift the next morning. I pulled off my dress and bra, and yanked on my old sweats. I collapsed on my bed and tears started filling my eyes. I felt like I had just fucked up big time. Edward made me feel so wanted. Then it all happened so fast, and it was over so quick. What was I thinking? I was working myself into a panic all over again. I couldn't stop thinking about the way he touched me, but then I felt disgusted with myself for going along with it. Aren't I supposed to be the good girl? The one who walks on the straight and narrow? I'm responsible Bella, who never makes a risky decision. Something about Edward just made me want to do it, though. Then the condom _fucking broke. _

Even as I fell asleep and drifted into dreamland, the same self-doubts and fears rushed through my head in circles over and over again. What the hell did I just do tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a mere three weeks ago I had made the decision that would change my life. All because he had wanted me. And because I had wanted him back just as badly. _

_Then another scary thought occurred to me. How do I tell Edward?_

* * *

Last night had been a rough one to say the least. I had a silent dinner with Charlie, trying to act as normal as I could while screaming inside about the news I had confirmed last night. I tossed and turned in my sleep, I woke up every few hours. I was stressing myself out. At six in the morning I decided it was early enough to give up on sleep and get ready for school.

The whole time I was getting ready I just kept thinking about what I was going to say to Edward. I told myself that maybe I could just put it off for a few days, wait for the right moment but then I knew I would fall into the trap of putting it off every day until next thing you know, I was showing and Edward was even more pissed because I didn't tell him sooner. No, I had to do it today. I had to do it before I lost my nerve. I had dressed in my usual jeans and a top. I put a grey cardigan over top of the shirt I was wearing. You always had to dress in layers here in the dreary town of Forks. I smoothed down my top nervously, for some reason thinking that if I looked perfect then everything would go smoothly with telling Edward about the big "P" word. I brushed through my hair several times trying to make it lie flat but my tossing and turning had made it into a bit of a bedhead. I tossed it up into a high ponytail instead, not wanting to bother with it anymore.

I went down to get breakfast and Charlie was just getting up as well. His curly hair was a mess and he blinked with bleary eyes at me, "You're up early."

"Morning, dad."

Charlie wasn't really a morning person until he got his coffee into him. Getting a sentence out of him when he first got up was a rare treat for me. I turned on the coffee maker to get the coffee brewing for him. Since we were both up at the same time I opted to make some fried eggs for both of us instead of my usual quick bowl of cereal.

It was easy to get through the morning without Charlie noticing anything off about my behaviour. He wasn't the most observant man to begin with and with the added struggle of waking himself up in the morning before work, he didn't pay attention to the way I was shaking my leg rapidly as I ate, or how I kept taking in deep breaths to calm myself down.

I took my time doing the dishes after we finished breakfast. Luckily Charlie was out the door at 7 so I didn't need to worry about him getting to curious about my nervous behaviour. I felt weird, like everything was surreal. I touched my stomach with my left hand. This was not the first time I had done this since I took the pregnancy test. I was carrying Edward Cullen's baby. My heart fluttered thinking about Edward.

_What is wrong with you, Bella? He knocks you up and then you get all filled with butterflies at the mention of his name?_

The voice in my head was right. There must be something wrong with me. How could I have this attraction towards Edward still when he fucking _impregnated_ me? Not to mention the fact that he has hardly said anything to me but a simple "Hi, Bella" since that night we shared together. I guess I should have expected that. 'Hump 'em and dump 'em', isn't that how the saying goes? It's not like he was suddenly going to confess his love for me.

With a heavy sigh I lugged my backpack over my shoulder and went out to my truck. I was tired. I had been constantly thinking and over thinking what to say to Edward when I got to school. When I entered the parking lot I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I didn't see Edward's Volvo parked in the lot. I couldn't tell him my "good news" if he wasn't at school.

The relief quickly drained away when not even a minute later that cursed silver Volvo rolled into Forks High school. Why did you have to show up today, Edward? My anxiety started coursing through me again. I hurried into school before he even noticed me in the parking lot. I would wait until lunch.

I didn't even really hear Jessica when she went on about a season finale of some stupid reality show. I nodded and said "mmhmm" where I hoped was appropriate and she didn't seem to mind my lack of enthusiasm. As long as it seemed like I was listening, she was happy to talk.

Why was it that when I was dreading something, time always seemed to move faster? The first two periods rushed by me and then I was in the hall walking towards the cafeteria. I took deep calming breaths but they did nothing to slow down my racing heartbeat. Would he yell at me? Blame me? Would he even care? _Of course he would care, stupid; it's his kid inside you_.

I went into the line for food, not even feeling hungry. I forced myself to buy a club sandwich and some water. I may not have an appetite but I had to admit to myself, that I was eating for two from now on, so I couldn't just skip lunch. I glanced down to my stomach quickly before looking up, hoping nobody noticed. Jesus, I was being paranoid. People can look at their stomach without anyone thinking that they're pregnant, for crying out loud.

When I looked around the caf for the girls, I made eye contact with non-other than the baby daddy himself. Then he _smiled_ at me. How dare he have the audacity to smile at me after what he's done? Well I would be sure to wipe the smile off his face once I told him. He was soon joined by the rest of his usual posse around the table. Emmett was joined by the same blonde from the party. They had officially started dating a couple of weeks ago. Her name was Rosalie, a snobby girl who always had the nicest clothes and hair immaculately done. At seeing the others join his table I lost my courage. I didn't want them all wondering why quiet Bella all of a sudden wanted to pull Edward aside for a private conversation.

Instead I would have to face interrogations from my wonderful nosey friend Jessica. Unfortunately Jessica was a bit more observant than Charlie was, and I just happened to be one of the worst liars in the world. I didn't see Jess or Angela sitting down yet so I went and grabbed us an empty table in the corner; nice and far away from everyone just the way I liked it.

As I was walking by I got Mike's eye. He looked down almost immediately. At least Edward was good for one thing. Mike Newton had not pestered me at all in the weeks following the birthday party. It seemed even though Edward and I were clearly not a couple, the intimidation scared Mike off for good. I snickered to myself, poor Mike. He was almost afraid to talk to me now.

When I sat down at my table I saw Jessica bouncing her way towards me, with Angela in tow. I quickly unwrapped my sandwich to take a bite. Maybe if I stuffed my face with food, I wouldn't be able to answer any of the inevitable questions coming my way. I knew I wasn't acting myself and I knew that my two closest friends would pick up on that.

"Jeez, Bella, hungry today?" Jess looked from my already half eaten sandwich to my face where I was chewing on my nest bite already.

I nodded, trying to smile with my mouth full of food. I kept looking around nervously. Why couldn't I just act normal? They didn't even know I had anything to hide and I was just making it more obvious.

"I was just telling Jess that I think you should really talk to Edward," Angela sat down across from me looking me in the eyes. My jaw nearly dropped. How did she know I needed to talk to Edward? Did I let something slip? I hadn't told a soul about my missed period, or the condom that I had thought might have broken (clearly now I knew that it had).

"Um, what do you mean?" I tried to act innocent.

"You had," Angela looked around before lowering her voice, "_sex_ with Edward like three weeks ago, and you guys haven't even talked about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Bella, he still wants you! He smiles at you every time he sees you!" Jess burst in.

She was very excited about my whole escapade with Edward. I remember she absolutely shrieked when I told her the next day, of course leaving out the drama of the condom and me hastily leaving the party.

"If he wants something from me, he can talk to me, but I am not going to be his friends with benefits that he can run to whenever he gets a craving. If you can even call it that, because we weren't even really friends to begin with," I explained heatedly. I couldn't even think of Edward without my stomach feeling all queasy. I wasn't even sure what I felt towards him right now. Anger. Hurt. Attraction. Longing. Distrust. Things were a bit of a mess in my head today.

"I still think you should talk. I mean, you lost your V-card to him," Jessica persisted.

"Don't remind me!" I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down, Bella. What's got you in such a bad mood today?" Angela looked at me with wide eyes. I rarely snapped at my friends like that.

"Yeah you seem, kind of off," Jessica added.

"I'm fine," I answered. Too fast.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at me. "Bella what aren't you telling us? Did something else happen that night?"

"No," I squeaked. Shit I was not good at lying.

Angela reached across the table for my hand. Oh Ang, she was always so sympathetic and kind. Why did I have to snap at them? This wasn't their fault. I racked my brain to come up with some excuse for my shift in mood. That's it; mood swings!

"I'm just kind of hormonal right now. I feel all confused about Edward. I'm so sorry you guys, I know you're just trying to give me some good advice."

"That time of the month, huh? Me too," Jessica complained.

Well at least that got them steered away from the topic of my outburst. I didn't really want to lie to them but I didn't know how they would treat me once they knew, and I really had to tell Edward first. I wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. I knew I would be ostracized as soon as anybody found out, so it was just easier to keep it hidden for now. I didn't know how long I could keep it from them but I was going to try. I needed some time to myself to adjust to the whole thing too. I literally just found out yesterday after all. I can't even believe it was just yesterday, it feels like it's been the longest 24 hours of my life already.

I was saved by the bell (how cliché) from any further discussions about my non-existent period problems. I could escape Jessica's prodding for a little while at least. I think she was still suspicious.

Angela, luckily, had moved away from the more sensitive topic and instead we talked about how far we had gotten on our English essays. I welcomed the distraction of talking about school. Funny how school suddenly seemed so mundane in comparison to the situation I was dealing with right now.

I could not escape from my problems in Biology, however. That was where Edward made it right on time and sat in his spot behind me, winking at me as he passed my desk. A part of me almost wanted to whirl around in my seat right then to blatantly tell him "I'm pregnant" Just to watch his stupid crooked smile fade and his jaw drop open. Of course that would mean announcing it to the class so I wasn't about to actually do that. I would get his real reaction soon enough, I realized with nervous anticipation.

How did let him know I needed to talk to him? He so often rushed out of class to meet his siblings at his car to drive home. I contemplated passing him a note, but I didn't know if I could do it discreetly. That's just so _middle school_ though. However that is what I ended up doing. I just kept it short and to the point: _Can we talk? – Bella._ I reached up behind me and placed it on his desk, keeping my head facing forward the entire time.

At the end of class I stayed sitting for a moment longer. Jessica looked from me, to Edward, who was still in the room too, and took the hint and didn't wait for me.

"Well what can I do for you," Edward then asked me smoothly.

I got very tense very quickly. Part of it was that I was about to drop a big baby bomb on him, but there was another part of me that felt flustered by his presence there. The way he looked at me with those emerald green eyes was enough to make any girl swoon. I was losing my train of thought yet again because of him.

"Can we go somewhere, I dunno, a little more private?"

"Where do you suggest?" He raised one eyebrow all the while grinning at me with a dazzling smile.

I could barely form a coherent thought around this man, which was becoming a nuisance very quickly.

"My car. Now," I told him. I grabbed him by his arm and started walking briskly towards the exit of the school that lead to the student parking area.

He happily followed me along. I sensed some amusement from him while my 5'2" frame was all but pulling his giant 6' stature straight towards my truck.

"Hold up!" Edward called over to Alice.

Alice of course, seeing us together flew over to us, "Hi, Bella! Long time no talk!"

"Here Alice take the keys and drive Emmett home. I'm hanging out with Bella for a bit. _Don't_ let Emmett drive my car. He's insane and I don't want anything happening to my baby," Edward pleaded to Alice. I snorted when he ironically used the words 'my baby'.

"Have fun, you two. Bye Bella!" Alice took the keys and hopped over to where the Volvo was parked and Emmett and Rosalie were waiting.

I had already gotten into my truck at the driver's seat so Edward went around opening the passenger side door and joined me. Edward turned to me with a dark look in his eyes, like he was ready to pounce at me or something.

"Okay first of all Edward, this is not some booty call. I really need to talk to you. I don't even know how to say what I need to say but I'm going to say it anyways so just listen, please," I held up my hands in front of me explaining, to stop any ideas of sexual advances he had running through his mind.

He looked a little taken aback for a second but he backed away from me slightly and just simply said, "Okay." He sat in his seat looking at me with patience, allowing me to collect my thoughts before I continued on.

I was looking down at my hands, fidgeting with my car keys trying to find the right words. How does one even tell someone that they are carrying a baby? I looked up to see him staring intently at me. This time his eyes weren't filled with lust, but with worry. I was making him more nervous just by taking so long. I instinctually wanted to take his hand so I could tell him everything was going to be okay. Something about his concerned expression evoked that reaction from me. I clenched my hands together to stop myself from reaching over.

_Get it over with, you're making it worse just sitting here in silence! _"Edward, we made a mistake at your party," I started.

Edward immediately jumped in with, "I'm sorry, I know. I didn't even let you finish first. I was drunk. I don't normally do that. Trust me, I'm usually very _thorough_. Then you left so quickly, I didn't even get to make up for it."

I was at a loss for words for a second but I found them soon enough to angrily respond, "You think this is because, because I didn't _orgasm_? Are you mentally deficient?!"

Edward opened and closed his mouth for a second. He nervously ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I would like to formally congratulate you on your new baby. You see your stupid-ass condom broke and now I am fucking pregnant, so I'm not exactly concerned about my orgasms right now," my words came out much harsher than intended but his obliviousness made me furious.

"You-you're pregnant? Are you sure?" The colour from Edward's face had drained. For once the smooth talking Edward Cullen was speechless.

I answered him this time, more softly, "Yeah, I'm sure. I took a test yesterday and I'm seven days late now." This time I did reach for his hand. He just got the shock of his life, and even though this was his fault, he still deserved some sympathy.

He just looked down at his lap shaking his head in disbelief. That damn instinct came back with an urge for me to put my arms around him.

"So like, are you gonna get rid of it? If you need me to take you to a clinic or something to be there for you or whatever, I can do that. We can deal with this. It'll be fine."

It was my turn to look at him with disbelief. "Edward I am not getting rid of this baby as you put it. Also _it_ is a little baby boy or girl, not an _it_," I adamantly defended my child.

"Bella, you're seventeen, you don't really think you can raise a kid do you!?" Edward was starting to get hysterical.

"Well I don't know, but you're the one who put this baby in me to begin with so you're part of this whether you like it or not!"

"You were pretty willing if I remember correctly," Edwards eyes flashed in anger.

"Well it's your stupid condom that broke, jackass!"

Edward looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "Fucking fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit," he was muttering under his breath. "My parents are gonna kill me when they find out I got a girl pregnant," he groaned.

I countered with, "Not if my dad kills you first. I haven't even told him yet."

Edward just stared at me with hollow eyes and then got out of my car.

"Where are you going?" I called to him.

"I need to get away from here. Just leave me alone, Bella. You can deal with, whatever. I can't do this. I'm fucking sorry, okay?" He began to walk out to the road.

My eyes started watering. "How the hell do you think I feel, Cullen?" I seethed. He kept on walking, and just like that, I was alone in my truck and bawling my eyes out. I curled up on my side as sobs shook me and my nose ran. Why me?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you kindly for the reviews! Just a reminder to click follow so that way you can be updated whenever I post a new chapter for this story **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello you wonderful loyal readers. Obviously I've been away for a while so I clearly owe you guys an explanation. It's basically been a combination of moving, going back to school (university is kicking my ass right now) and a teensy bit of writer's block. I've been writing bits and pieces at a time until I finally finished it. I just want you all to know that I am NOT giving up on this story, I just probably won't update as often as you all would like. I'm so sorry, but my primary job is being a student and I write when I have the time. Without further ado, Chapter 5.**

* * *

I can't believe he just left me. Own up to your fucking mistakes, Edward! I mentally cursed him. I dug through my backpack looking for some tissues to blow my nose. I looked disgusting and pathetic. My hair had gotten matted with my tears and my eyes were puffy and red. I reluctantly put my keys in the ignition and started my drive home. I kept my eyes straight ahead, not looking around to see if Edward was walking home.

I felt very alone at that moment. I just needed somebody to support me. I had to admit to myself; I _couldn't_ do this on my own. I was actually relieved to see that Charlie was home from work early. I needed to tell him. I needed my dad.

He was sitting on the recliner nursing a beer already when I crept in through the door.

"Dad," I called softly.

The hoarsness in my voice immediately alerted Charlie to the fact that something was wrong. "Bells? Bella what's wrong?" He asked sounding alarmed.

"I made a mistake," I managed to get out before the tears started pouring down my face again.

Charlie was not normally the one for emotions so he looked very uncomfortable at my breakdown. He came over and awkwardly wrapped his arm around me patting my back.

"Everything will be alright, Bells."

"No it won't, dad! Oh god you're going to hate me," I sobbed. I was so afraid of what he was going to say. I didn't know who to turn to but my father right now though.

"Bella I could never hate you. You are my daughter. What happened?" Charlie reassured me very seriously.

I couldn't look in his eyes as I let out the breath I had been holding and said, "I'm pregnant."

His arms that had been warmly around me, stiffened, "Who?" he whispered.

"Edward Cullen."

In less than a second later he was storming towards the door.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" He was throwing on his coat and stuffing his feet into his big hiking boots. "Dad, stop!" I yelled when he reached for his gun belt, usually only worn when he was going to work.

I felt like I was acting in slow motion. He was already out the door and in his cruiser before I started walking over to get my shoes. I wasn't even thinking, I just knew I had to follow him. I couldn't let him do something this crazy. I looked out through the door and saw him pulling out of the driveway, and definitely heading in the direction of the Cullen's house. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag from the floor, trying to catch up, knowing he already had a big head start.

I was trying to hold back the tears that I knew were threatening to fall. I couldn't cry again. Edward already abandoned me when I needed him. I would not let Charlie get away too. I was chasing him down.

I ran out into my truck slamming the door behind me just as a rain started to fall. I was still sniffling and taking deep breaths, trying not to freak out. My wipers were moving at a rapid pace to keep up with the now large drops splashing against the windshield. I pushed my truck to go faster, even as I heard the engine coughing, struggling to meet my demands. Large puddles had already accumulated at the sides of the road, and the wheels of my large truck created tidal waves out of each puddle I crashed through.

Why was my life such a mess? I just wanted somebody to tell me it was going to be okay. I thought if anybody, my own father would be there. Instead he turns into psycho dad and goes after… my baby daddy? Ew. Let's put that phrase away and never say it again, Bella. Edward was just Edward. No need to start using weird titles for each other. I felt like I was getting in control of my emotions. This was good. I wasn't going to show up in front of Edward and his family, with my own craziness on top of Charlie's.

Oh my god. _Oh my god._ Charlie was going to Edward's house. I did not need to worry just about Edward right now. His whole family would be there. Edward's parents would find out. No not this way. I can't take this kind of humiliation right now. His family would think I'm some sort of slut! I found myself leaning forward, urging my truck to speed up. I was hoping that in some point in Charlie's mind, he would still be the law abiding police chief he always has been. He would still drive the speed limit. He wouldn't really shoot anybody; that was just for the threatening effect.

I recognized the area up ahead where I would turn off the main highway to get to the Cullen residence, and _yes_ – I just caught the tail end of Charlie's cruiser turning off the road ahead of me. I might still make it before anything happens. We can just turn around and go home before anybody has to know we were even here. I just need to get to him before he gets to Edward.

I just made it into the long driveway as I saw Charlie already stomping up their front steps with his gun in hand.

"Dad! Dad, stop, please!" I yelled to get his attention as I jumped out of the truck into the pouring rain.

He didn't even listen as his large fist thundered against their door over and over.

I ran to him, nearly slipping three times on the slick driveway. "Charlie! Please, don't do this. Please, just. Let's go home. Dad I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I was begging him now and those tears I was trying to hold back came flowing out like a dam had been broken. I couldn't let this happen. Edward already didn't want anything to do with me. This was going to make his family absolutely loathe me.

The door opened suddenly to the confused face of none other than Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Can I help you?" He looked bewildered as his eyes flitted back and forth between me, soaked with tears running down my face, and Charlie, brandishing his shotgun.

"Where's the goddamn piece of filth you call your son!?" Charlie growled at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked flabbergasted for a second before responding neutrally, "Well I have two sons, and I'm not sure what either of them could have done to you to garner such a response from you, chief."

Charlie's face was getting a deeper and deeper red as he sputtered, "Edward! Do you want to know what that little shit has done? He has single handedly ruined my daughter's life. He's gone and knocked Bella up!"

Carlisle finally turned and focused on me. Water was dripping from my now soaked hair and running down my burning red face. I could see the pity and disappointment in Dr. Cullen's eyes.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Charlie looked posed to kill as he fingered his gun holster. "I think you'd both better come inside," Carlisle opened the door and gestured for us to come in.

A woman who I assumed to be Mrs. Cullen poked her head from around the corner of another room. "What's the commotion outside hon-," she stopped as she noticed both my father and I dripping wet in their living room. Charlie was still glaring angrily, looking around, and probably hoping that Edward would walk in so he could strangle him. Thankfully he had put his gun down. Not that I really thought he would shoot anybody, he was a cop after all, but I still felt better knowing it was out of his hands.

"It seems like this is going to be a long story, but this is Bella, and her father, Chief Swan," Carlisle introduced us to his wife.

She strolled over to us and graciously shook my hand introducing herself as Esme.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion. We really should be going. This is just a big mess, I really didn't mean to ruin your night like this," I was hastily trying to make excuses to get the hell out of there. I turned to Charlie, "Dad please, let's just go home," I pleaded to him with wide eyes.

"Not till I get my hands on that boy," Charlie threatened once more. He was a one track mind.

"Nobody is getting their hands on anybody," Carlisle said firmly but still with the soft voice he had used the entire confrontation.

I saw the bronze hair immediately as the one person I most didn't want to see came from down the stairs. Edward looked irritated and distracted as he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. I sure hoped he was distracted by something, asshole. I was already glaring at him before he looked up into the room we were still standing in.

Edward saw us and gaped, looking from me to Charlie in disbelief. He clenched his jaw and with wide eyes spoke to me, "What are you doing here? I mean, if you need um, my half of the project, I'll uh be done soon." He was rapidly trying to come up with an excuse for my presence, which I might have appreciated had my father not already spilled the beans.

"Nice try you little shit. You think you can put your filthy hands on my daughter? You think you have the right to-," Charlie started yelling and in his fury he was speechless for a second.

"I don't know what she said but I didn't do anything to her! You have to believe me dad," Edward then turned to his father.

"You know very well what you did Edward!" His consistent denial ignited my previous rage at him. "It is most definitely thanks to you that I am pregnant and you better start dealing with it, you ass!"

Esme looked in shock to her son who suddenly had very little to say. "Edward… is that true?"

He looked at the floor, hoping to avoid the gazes of everyone in the room. I had no idea where his siblings were but I could imagine they were listening somewhere upstairs to all the shouting going on in their living room. I didn't care anymore. Seeing Edward just made me so angry for how he treated me.

"So she says." He glared at me.

"First of all, how dare you look at me that way? Second of all I know damn well that this baby is yours and you do too so stop avoiding it!"

"Edward, how could you? Haven't we taught you better than that?" Esme looked on in pity.

He had his hand in his hair again, looking at a loss for words. I eyed Charlie, noticing he hadn't spoken in a while. He seemed to have cooled off a bit and looked content to let me fight my own battle with Edward.

Edward got defensive again, "Well it takes two people, mom. I don't see anybody yelling at her!"

"Don't talk about my daughter that way! I don't even want you to look at her. Don't talk to her. Don't even think about her." Charlie's voice lowered in his threat. He had subconsciously been taking steps towards Edward with his hands clenched into fists.

Carlisle, clearly sensing the tension, rushed between them to prevent any physical altercations. "I think it would be best if everyone take a seat. Esme, dear, would you mind making everyone some tea?"

"Of course, honey," she gave one more worried glance at Edward before making her way to the kitchen.

"Now there's no reason we can't talk about this like rational adults," Carlisle state, being the voice of reason yet again. "Bella, you are sure that you're pregnant?"

I glanced at my dad, my face was reddening at having to talk about this in front of him, "Um yeah, I took a test…" I started fidgeting with my wet hair, wringing it out.

"I don't mean to question you like this, but are you sure it's my son?"

"Yes." I didn't feel the need to elaborate.

Edward chose that moment to exclaim, "You don't know that for sure. It might not even be mine!"

I looked him dead in the eye before speaking, "This baby is most definitely yours."

"You don't know that for sure. I mean shouldn't you have to do some sort of paternity test?"

"Bella is not some whore sleeping around with any guy she meets!" Charlie roared at Edward's implications.

"Well how do you know that? She's clearly gotten herself knocked up. Who knows what she's been doing in her spare time."

That one actually stung a little. I felt my eyes watering but looked up at the ceiling willing the tears away. I didn't want to show any weakness to Edward, not anymore. Esme then came in with tea cups and a pot, and I welcomed the distraction.

When it became quiet as everyone awkwardly sat and took their first sips of tea, I caught Edward's eye and told him once more, "This is your baby."

This time he looked at me more seriously and spoke in a low voice, "What makes you so sure?"

It was an easy answer, but not one I wanted to have to talk about in front of my own father. Obviously now that I was pregnant any thoughts about a private sex life were pretty much out the window. Even still, I didn't want to talk about all the gory details in front of him. Edward seemed to take my silence as confirmation that I didn't have any proof.

He nodded and said, "That's what I thought."

I finally got up and walked over him to grab him by the arm so I could talk to him privately. The scene seemed pretty familiar to the one we had just had after school today.

"Jesus Bella, okay I'm coming." I had dug my fingers into his bicep rather hard when I grabbed him.

Once I pulled him to the hall I stopped, not knowing which door would take us to a place for us to talk.

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed open a door on the right. I went in behind him and saw that we were in a study of sorts. There were some medical books on the bookshelves so I assumed it to be Dr. Cullen's office.

Suddenly alone, I didn't know what to say to him. I was still filled with anger towards him. I needed him to understand that he was a part of this. I just didn't know what else I could do.

"Well," Edward asked impatiently. I was really struck by how much his attitude had changed from when he wanted in my pants, to now. A typical jerk is what he was.

"Edward, I'm not making this up. I'm pregnant, and I'm scared, and you have a part in this whether you like it or not."

"Is it…is it really mine? For sure though?" He seemed scared as well.

"You're the only person I've ever slept with. Unless it was an immaculate conception, I'd say yes," I snapped, trying to get it through his thick skull.

He balked at the news that he had been the one to take my virginity. It was something I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell him but obviously with the circumstances it was inevitable.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I had no idea. I'm… sorry." Edward looked ashamed and could no longer hold my gaze.

"That's what you apologize for? Look I'll admit I consented to that just as much as you did. I don't care about that. My V-card is so not the issue here."

"Fucking hell, Bella. You're really having my baby? Are you sure the test was right? I heard they can be wrong sometimes…" Edward's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I think it's time you stopped searching for excuses."

"Well then I'm honestly sorry."

I was content knowing that Edward finally believed me, and finally took the situation seriously. I gestured towards the door thinking we ought to head back to our parents in what was surely an awkward setting. I couldn't imagine what Charlie would say just sitting there with Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle was the first to see us coming down the hall. "Is everything okay?"

"I'd say we've got things pretty cleared up," I told him.

He nodded, "Good, now what's your plan of action? There is a good clinic over in Portland that is very respectable if that's where you wanted to go with this."

"Dr. Cullen, with all due respect, I just wouldn't feel right aborting my child."

"Bella, you can't keep it? You're barely even an adult yourself!" Charlie looked astounded.

"Dad, I'm not having an abortion, I couldn't live with that for the rest of my life."

Carlisle sounded more like his doctor persona when he spoke again, "While I understand where you're coming from, a pregnancy at your age often doesn't go full term and there can be many complications during birth. This would be the best choice for your health. Not to mention you're still in school and although babies are wonderful, they are also expensive. Bella, don't you have goals like college in mind?"

"Why does everybody keep telling me I can't when I know I can? I get it, that in some people's circumstances abortion is the only option, but it's not my only option. I'm smart, I have a roof over my head, I can have this baby."

Esme smiled sweetly at me, "Sweetie I admire your conviction, I really do, but raising a child is a lot of work, it takes a lifetime. You no longer live for yourself; everything you do is for that child. It's a great deal of work."

It really felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders in that instant. Everything that Esme said had been true of course, but I thought I could do it with support. It seemed to me that now no one was going to support me in this choice. I couldn't raise my child in an environment like this. An idea came to me, that both made me sad, yet happy at the solution.

"I can't just get rid of this baby. There are so many people who would be happy to have a child but can't." I looked down in my lap before continuing. With a determined huff, I said, "I'm having this baby, but… I'll give him or her to a family that really wants it.

"Adoption?" Charlie clarified.

I nodded with finality. It seemed the best way to make everyone happy.

Carlisle looked at me with sympathy in his eyes for my predicament, "That's very noble of you Bella, but are you sure? That's a very serious decision to make right now."

I swallowed the lump in my throat before explaining my sudden decision, "Well I guess you've all made it pretty clear that you wouldn't support me in keeping this baby. I want my baby to grow up having everything, and I think it could go to a loving family that desperately wants a child. It's an obvious choice really."

"Bella, dear, it's just as hard to give up a child you know. We never meant to imply we wouldn't support you. We are this baby's grandparents after all. We are in this together," Esme reached over from her armchair to grasp my hand in hers.

Edward looked up suddenly. "What, no. I thought I was finished with all this. I apologized! I don't owe you anything."

I just stared at him with dead eyes. I should have expected that form him. He just wanted to wash his hands of me. "Fine, Edward. I don't need you in my life anyways," I conceded in defeat. "And Esme, I really think that this is the best decision in the end. It's not like I've ever been the person to dream of kids. Edward doesn't want any part of this, and I guess it doesn't surprise me. I won't bother any of you anymore."

"Bella we are happy to help you in any way you need," Carlisle tried to make up for what Edward was saying.

"Dr. Cullen, frankly, Edward has already proven to me that I can't trust him. I don't need to force myself onto your family when I can do just fine on my own."

Edward's parents both looked ashamed and saddened by their son's actions. I didn't blame them. He was acting like a piece of shit.

"Dad, I think I'd like to go home now," I said softly. I felt exhausted both emotionally and physically.

Charlie nodded and gave a final menacing glare to Edward before getting up to escort me to the door with a hand on my back.

Dr. Cullen got up quickly to follow us to the door. "Bella please before you go. I want you to know that I really do want to help. At least let me set you up with a great doctor I know so you can get regular checkups throughout your pregnancy. I only want to help, no matter what my son has said or done."

I gave him a small smile, seeing that he really did only want the best for me. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. That would mean a lot to me, actually," I said, thinking about the many gyno exams I would likely have in my future. That gave me an inner shudder for sure.

"Call me Carlisle, Bella. And if there's anything at all you need, don't hesitate."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said. Even after saying that I knew I wouldn't accept anything beyond the doctor recommendation. With Edward and I on such bad terms, not only would it be awkward, but I just wouldn't feel right. I was independent enough; I could handle these things on my own. I tried to keep my confidence up even though everything about this day had ended pretty terribly. I was still filled with many doubts, but I had no choice but to be strong. I just had to take this whole pregnancy deal one day at a time. I could do that…for now.

Charlie awkwardly shook hands with Carlisle after apologizing for all but barging down the door. With a final small wave, I turned away and walked back out to my truck and Charlie back to his cruiser. It was finally time for me to go home and end this day. Edward knew, and he made his choice, just like I had made mine. There was nothing more I could do now but go home and sleep. I welcomed the idea of escaping real life for a time while I slept.


	6. Chapter 6

In the days following my awful visit to the Cullen house, Edward essentially seized to exist in my mind. Neither of us looked at each other, even when we were in the same class. That was fine by me. After his consistently insensitive reactions to me, I was done with him. It was really coming down to, if you weren't going to support me, you would be cut out from my life.

I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the stress of negative people being around me. I was already noticing exhaustion setting in. I would get the same amount of sleep I always did, but feel twice as tired by the end of the day. It was pretty obvious to me it was one of the lovely symptoms of pregnancy. Luckily that was the only one I had noticed so far. But we're only a few weeks in, so there's so much more joy to experience. I rolled my eyes at my own inner monologue.

I had taken up Carlisle's offer to set me up with a good doctor, but I wasn't going to take anything more from the Cullens. Today I would be going to my appointment after school. They had several appointments available during the day but I didn't want to draw attention to myself by leaving school early.

My brain had been in kind of a whirlwind since that evening at Edward's house. I didn't understand why so many people were against me having this baby. It was like they just didn't want their precious son's future to be ruined. That's fine, but don't expect to know anything about this baby when it's born. He or she will get adopted and they will never hear from me again. Then Edward can have his perfect, fantastic life ahead for him without me being a burden at all. What the actual fuck. Then they go and try to backpedal by saying they will help me and want to be able to support their grandchild. Talk about whiplash. Although I have to admit, even my own father who is supposed to be on my side isn't really comfortable with me keeping the baby either. It's probably all part of his reaction to finding out his baby girl is having 'the sex'. Yes Charlie, I have had 'the sex' and it turned out so great, clearly. Motherfucking condoms. I swear to god once I get this baby out of me I am going on birth control immediately.

I still hadn't told Jessica or Angela that I was pregnant. Even though Friday at school it was pretty obvious something had gone down with Edward and I when we wouldn't even look at each other, when before the girls were quick to point out how often he looked at me. My glares had made the topic of Edward pretty clearly _off limits_. Truth be told, I was a little afraid of telling Jess particularly. She was nice enough, but had a love for gossip that could not be tamed. My own news would be a tasty piece that she would not be able to keep to herself. As for Angela, I had a feeling she would be understanding, but I didn't want her to have the burden of keeping my secret.

So again today, I was nodding along to Jessica and her rant about Mike not noticing her in the minutes we had before the teacher began his lesson. This was an ongoing saga that I was used to hearing, and knew all the standard responses to her questions.

"I mean do you think I should just move on?" She crinkled her brows in concern.

"There are so many guys out there, Jess, that would totally date you in a heartbeat."

"You're right. I need to just move on with my life and Mike can just see what he's missing out on!" Jessica stated with a determined look on her face.

I was used to the whole cycle. She would eventually get fed up and claim to try to go after someone else, but then she would see Mike flirting with someone and immediately go back to pining after him once more. I really wished he would just open his eyes to what was right in front of him, and then I wouldn't have to hear this over and over again. I had bigger issues on my hands right now.

"I can't believe how easy you seem to be getting over Edward though, like seriously. You guys don't even make eye contact. It's actually a little weird," she gasped suddenly with an idea, "Did you tell him he took your V-card? You did, and now he feels guilty so you guys aren't talking! Or you told him, and he didn't care so you want nothing to do with each other."

I held up my hand indicating for her to pause, "Please. Just drop it. I'm absolutely over him and I said I did not want to talk about it. So let's just leave it alone." I was a bit sterner than I intended to be but she needed to get the hint.

She looked at me with a slightly hurt look in her eyes so I knew I had been more aggressive than I should have been.

"Sorry for snapping Jess. It's just a sore spot okay?"

She looked uncertainly at me. She was probably trying to gauge whether or not I was a whack job. I felt like a whack job. My moods were up and down - more down than up really.

"If you say so Bella. I didn't mean to pry," she shrugged it off.

I passed by Edward in the hall a couple of times today. Why was it when I decided I wanted nothing to do with him, he suddenly started appearing at school more often. The one thing I thought I could count on him for was being absent a lot.

The rest of his family seemed to keep their distance from me too. I still wasn't sure what they knew. I assumed if Alice and Emmett had been home last week when I was there that they would have heard the whole fiasco. I didn't take Emmett to be the kind of guy who would show discreetness so I figured he must have been out somewhere that night. That would be a small relief. Alice however, I couldn't get a read on. I could swear I saw her thoughtfully staring at me from across the caf while I was eating today. Also, where at first she never hesitated to say hi to me, now she didn't speak to me at all, but still continued with the staring. If she wasn't there that night, Edward must have said something to make her act that way.

It was last period, my class with Edward. I walked in and was surprised that he was already in his seat. He most often sauntered in at the last second or even late on many occasions. In my surprise I accidentally locked eyes with him. My gaze shifted to a glare and his relaxed features morphed into a blank slate. I held my head up and plopped down in my seat right in front of him without acknowledging him further.

In typical Jessica Stanley fashion, she bounced into class with several others in the class, talking animatedly all the way. It looked like she was flirting with Tyler, very loudly. I saw that Mike was a few steps behind them. That explains it.

It was a fascinating day of learning. We had long since covered the circulatory system, and the respiratory system. It was time to move on to the nervous system. Mr. Banner had launched into the explanations of neurons and axons and some other stuff I didn't catch.

I was thinking about my appointment today. I didn't really know what to expect. I was going by myself since Charlie was working. I didn't really mind though. After living with Renee for several years before returning to Forks after her remarriage, I was used to being very independent. She often seemed younger than I was with the way she acted. That was why I had long ago gotten competent at making my own meals, and taking care of myself. Don't get me wrong, I loved her, she was just so clueless sometimes.

I really hoped they didn't have to take my blood. I had googled what pre natal appointments are typically like. Yeah, google was my best friend. What I had found out was that they would usually give me a due date, and confirm the pregnancy by doing a blood test. That part made me nervous. I was not so good with blood. One time in biology last year we were each supposed to be finding out our blood types in class, and I fainted. Mike had taken the opportunity to help me to the nurse's office. I appreciated the help but that's really when his crush on me took form. I had been batting him off ever since.

"Bella?" Mr. Banner looked at me anticipating a response.

"Um, what?" I was completely zoned out.

"I asked if anybody could name some common neurotransmitters."

"Dopamine?" I answered hesitantly.

"Well yes but had you been paying attention, you would know that Edward just gave that answer. Keep up Ms. Swan. You can't be dozing off in this class," He reprimanded me.

My face has turned a full bright red at him calling me out. I thought for a second about how funny it would be to see the look on his face if I told him I was just distracted thinking of baby names for my child. Of course I wouldn't, but that would throw him off.

We had almost reached the end of class so everyone was getting a little antsy. There was the usual increase in rustling and noise as some people began to grab their bags and start packing up. I followed suit as I wanted to get to my doctor's appointment on time. It was at 3:30 so I should be able to get there about 10 minutes early to sign in and get settled.

At the bell I was out the door without another word from anyone. On the drive to the doctor's office I could feel my anxiety pick up a little. I had never liked doctors or hospitals or any of those environments. I didn't like being poked and prodded and stuck with needles; especially the needles part.

I tentatively stepped up to the registration desk. I was looking around to make sure no one I knew was around, not that I expected to know anybody here. I quietly told the receptionist, "Bella Swan, here for an appointment with Dr. Robinson."

The woman smiled at me with kind crinkled eyes. She had lines forming on her face from evidence of years of smiling and laughing. She seemed the type to be working in a pre natal office, all maternal and stuff. "Yes Bella, we have you here for 3:30. Why don't you just take a seat and make yourself comfortable. Don't be nervous. Dr. Robinson is fantastic at what she does."

I gave her a slight smile at her attempt at comforting me. Either she was very intuitive to pick up my nervousness, or I was not doing such a great job at concealing it. Then again, just from my age alone she could probably assume I was nervous. I wasn't your typical 28-30 year old with doting husband and life plan now was I?

I kept my head down and played some games on my phone while I waited. I could sense the stares of some of the other mother's in the waiting area while they silently judged me. One was not so silent.

"She can't be a day over sixteen, I swear kids today. They go out to parties and get knocked up. What has happened to this generation," A woman across the room was shaking her head and whispering to who I assumed to be her husband.

I pointedly looked up and scowled at her showing that I heard that she was talking shit about me. She gave me a once over and then busied herself with finding a magazine. Who does she think she is? Miss platinum blonde perfection. She probably goes around telling people she's 29 even though she's already inching towards her mid-thirties.

"Isabella?" A nurse with a clipboard poked her head out through the door leading into the exam rooms.

I hopped up from my seat, feeling my heart pounding faster again. Well here goes.

"Take a seat right here and Dr. Robinson will be in to see you shortly," The plump nurse gestured towards the paper covered exam chair.

"Thanks."

I had barely seated myself when Dr. Robinson came in. She looked to be in her forties and had brown hair cut in a bob, and thick rimmed glasses. I also noticed that she was quite short, about the same height as me at about 5'3" or so. She was kind of cute in a way.

"Hello Isabella, I'm very pleased to meet you," she said to me when she had closed the door behind her.

"Actually it's just Bella," I told her, hating being called Isabella. It sounded like a grandmother's name.

"Okay just Bella," she grinned, "I'm just going to do some of the standard procedures and ask you a few questions. This is your first visit to an OB/GYN if I'm correct?"

"Uh yeah, I just found out, like a week ago," I looked down in embarrassment. How was I supposed to talk about this stuff with someone I just met?

"Hey it's just us girls here, no need for embarrassment. I think I've pretty much seen everything," she laughed. "Okay so you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes. I missed my period so I kind of suspected…"

"I see. Do you know the date of your last period?"

I thought back to a month ago, counting the days backwards in my head. "I think September 25th?"

"Okay so that would put you at about 4 weeks along."

I was confused by that, "But it just happened like 3 weeks ago."

"Yes well we count based on your last period, so we're including the time it took for the egg to be released. This makes a full term pregnancy 40 weeks long."

"So does that mean you can already know when I'll be due?"

"Well based on the 40 week scale, I can estimate that your due date will be around July second. Of course we will later confirm this with an ultrasound to see how developed your baby is. Even then, you could still have the baby even two weeks before or after your given due date."

"I see." It was a lot of information to take in. Four weeks down, 36 to go I suppose.

"I noticed you're here by yourself. Do you know the father of the child? Do you have any family members that are going to be able to support you throughout your pregnancy?"

"The father is not involved," I kept it at that. No need for this woman to get all the gory details of the drama surrounding this baby. "I live with my dad; he's just working right now so he couldn't come. I can take care of myself though."

Dr. Robinson appraised me, "Yes I can see that you're quite a capable young woman."

"So you're not going to tell me how careless and irresponsible I am?" I asked skeptically.

She looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I think you and I both know that would accomplish nothing. What will be helpful is me making sure that you and your baby keep healthy, and _that_ is what my job is, not to judge you."

I was really getting the sense that this woman would be easy to get along with. I was happy then, that Dr. Cullen had recommended her to me.

She took down my medical history which was pretty clean. I had all my vaccines. I had the chickenpox when I was younger so I was immune now. She asked about my blood type which I knew to be O negative but I didn't know Edward's. She said it was important to know because of something with the antibodies during giving birth. I decided to tell her to find out from Dr. Cullen, knowing that she already knew him and that way I wouldn't have to find out myself.

"Well I think that about covers it for the questions. I just need to take some blood to confirm your pregnancy and your overall health," The doctor informed me.

I paled at the mention of her taking a blood sample. "I don't do well with blood, just so you know."

"Don't worry, I'll just need a vial, you can look away the whole time," she tried to reassure me. "I'll just go fetch the nurse and we can get this whole thing out of the way."

When the same plump nurse came back, she led me out into the hall to get my weight and height. I was 110 pounds currently. Who knew what I would be in 9 months. We then went back to the same exam room where she prepared a needle to take my blood. I started taking deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth to keep myself calm. It wasn't very effective but it at least kept me focused on breathing instead of anything else. She moved around to my left side and I looked away. I felt the distinctive sharp prick and the sensation of the blood being drawn out.

"Okay we're all done here." She placed a cotton ball and Band-Aid over the area where the blood was drawn from. I didn't look towards my arm, trying to keep back the dizziness that I felt.

Dr. Robinson came back in for a brief follow up. "So we'll get your blood test results back in about a week at which point I will give you a call to tell you. For now I want to get you started on some prenatal vitamins. Not only are you young, but you're quite thin, so we want to make sure you get all the vitamins you need. Your age is considered to be a higher risk pregnancy group so I'll want to have you come in for check-ups more frequently than some of my other patients, okay?"

"So what vitamins should I be getting? And how often do I need to come in?"

"Here I'll make a quick list of what I want you to start taking every day. I'm sure you know about folic acid, and of course your vitamins A through D. As for your appointments, for now its early so I'll stick with the once a month schedule, but when we get to the second trimester we can start discussing a 2 or 3 week schedule."

She handed me the list of vitamins she had written down. "Thank you Dr. Robinson. Believe it or not, I actually didn't mind this as much as I thought."

She laughed at my comment, "See, I'm not that bad. Any other questions before we go?"

"Well, I've been feeling really tired lately and a bit moody too. That's normal right? I shouldn't be worried?"

"Well the vitamins will definitely help with your energy levels and yes those are completely normal symptoms. You might start experiencing breast tenderness, as well as nausea as you get further along. Don't be alarmed, as uncomfortable as these symptoms may be, they are normal and only temporary."

"So feeling sore sick and even more tired than I am now is what I have to look forward to?"

"For now, but once you get past the first trimester, the symptoms tend to fade. Feel free to call me with any questions or concerns though. I'm here to help."

"Okay thank you and I'll go pick up these vitamins after I leave."

"Good girl. You've got a good head on your shoulders, I can tell. You can do this."

I smiled and looked down in embarrassment. This was the first time someone had outright told me that I wasn't being an idiot, and I could handle this. Yes, I definitely liked Dr. Robinson.

I made my appointment for Wednesday, December third, again having it afterschool. At that point I would be eight weeks along, and from the sounds of it, none too happy if all those pregnancy symptoms were going to happen to me.

I quickly stopped at the drug store to pick up the assortment of vitamins and then got home. Charlie was just pulling into the driveway ahead of me.

"Why are you getting home so late, kid-o?"

"I had my appointment today, Dad."

He put his hand up to the back of his head looking at me uncomfortable, "Oh, yeah, that."

It would take him some time to get used to the idea, still. I walked in to the door he held open for me and dumped my bag by the stairs before going into the kitchen to throw together a quick supper. I pulled open the freezer and found some chicken which I put into a frying pan with butter to get it cooking. I was rustling around in the fridge for some sort of vegetable for a side, the food group that Charlie most often neglected. There was some lettuce and tomatoes so I tossed together a garden salad. It was simple but I was hungry and although Charlie would never complain about the lateness of dinner, he was hungry too having just gotten home from work.

The chicken was cooking up nicely. I flipped it over in the pan a couple times and the smell of frying chicken washed over me. My stomach started turning and I made a run to the bathroom upstairs, feeling myself heaving. I made it upstairs just in time to empty the entire contents of my stomach into the toilet.

There was the nausea. Thank you, baby.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I always appreciate hearing from the readers. But just one note, if you're just going to comment "please update soon", could you refrain from doing that? I'm excited you want to hear more of the story but comments like that just make me feel guilty when I know I can't update very frequently due to being in school. Still, I've got nothing but love for you, readers! xoxo**


End file.
